Another's Side, Another's Story
by King Axel
Summary: College student Alex has his heart stolen by the heartless. He wakes up as the Nobody Axel. No longer human, he gives himself over to the Darkness and joins Organization XIII. But will he regain his lost heart or be consumed by the Darkness first? Not Yao
1. A new beginning

King Axel: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fan fic (Ha… alliteration)

crickets chirp

King Axel: Apparently I need to find some people to be in my posse

Disclaimer: I_ DO _own Kingdom Hearts 1/2/and CoM, but just the games… not Square Enix or Disney.

"Alex! Pay attention!

Alex woke up just in time to feel a piece of chalk strike him square in the middle of his forehead.

"OW!" He said

"As the #1 student at our school in the study of the human heart I expect better from you!" shouted Mr. Yakamutsu

"Yes sir…" Alex grumbled

After class Alex met up with his 2 best friends Daniel and Cora.

"I see you were spacing out in class again hunh?" said Cora.

"Wha… how could you tell?" Alex asked.

"The chalk on your forehead." she said with a slight smirk.

"Phantasmagoric" Alex said sarcastically.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Daniel.

"Never mind."

As they walked up the hall to their next class, Alex watched as one of the underclassmen ran and stopped in front of him panting.

"Ummmm… Alex"

"Yeah that's my name."

"Sorry to bother you, but the principal wants to see you in his office right now. He said it was urgent."

"What'd you do this time, blow up the toilets?" asked Daniel.

"That was last Monday" replied Alex

"You crazy pyro!"

"You know it!"

"It didn't seem like he was in trouble when I was told to fetch him, but the principal did seem really nervous." interjected the underclassman.

"Sounds important," said Cora, "You'd better hurry."

(1 hour later)

"Took your time in getting here didn't you?" said Mr. Kenichi exasperatedly

"Well I had Chemistry class next," replied Alex "You know how much I love to blow things up!"

"Do I ever! Well Alex, I'm going to beat around the bush for a while before getting to the meat of the matter. You have been given a great opportunity for great success. If you choose to accept this then the responsibilities will blah blah blah…

(Several minutes later)

…And so Ansem the Wise himself has requested that you study under him!

"Ansem the Wise! _The_ Ansem the Wise?" squealed Alex

"Do you know any other Ansems?"

"No sir, and YES I ACCEPT! This is something I have dreamed about for ever!"

"Yes indeed, Ansem the Wise is the leading researcher into the anatomy of the heart and has made some stunning breakthroughs. He is short on manpower and wishes for some of the best students to help him with his research and learn under him at the same time."

Alex couldn't help but tremble with excitement, Ansem was the researcher who had inspired him to go to V. University and learn about the human heart. So much knowledge at his grasp… Alex couldn't wait to leave.

King Axel: Pretty good start hunh? I _did_ ace the writing section on the WASL (Washington Assessment of Student Learning)

Everyone: … You promised us candy if we came.

King Axel: hands out full sized Milky Ways and 3 Musketeers

Everyone: YAY! eats candy

Axel Fangirls: So _that's_ what Axel's name was!

Sora/Riku Fangirls: Where is Sora and Riku!

King Axel: Oh they don't appear in this story.

Sora/Riku Fangirls: What? chases King Axel with fpoons

King Axel: runs away shrieking into the distance as his voice fades away


	2. A heart, stolen

King Axel: Success!

Everyone: What now?

King Axel: I, after 2 years, have succeeded in cloning Axel! I shall name him…Axxel.

Alex: Who's Axel?

King Axel: Ummmm… hey look a fire!

Alex: Ooooooooh! FIRE! watches fire

Axxel: Hi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1, Com, or 2 any more than Sora53. And yet I found a way to own Axel. I cloned him.

Alex was preparing his bags for the airport. Radiant Garden was a 10 hour flight from V. University and he had to make sure he had EVERYTHING.

"Fireworks, matches, lighter, clothes, toothbrush…yup, looks like I have everything."

"Alex, you there dude?" asked his friend Daniel

"Yeah, just getting packed for Radiant Garden. I was personally invited by Ansem the Wise to go be one of his lab assistants!"

"The Ansem the Wise!"

"Yeah, the only freakin Ansem in the entire world, A-N-S-E-M. Got it memorized?"

"Gheese, you don't have to act be so snippety. I just came to remind you to say goodbye to Cora and me."

"Oh Crap!" thought Alex, "I completely forgot! I'm not gonna see my two best friends in the whole world for God knows how long and I wasn't even gonna say goodbye?"

"I'm _really _sorry! Let's go find Cora."

(At the airport)

"Goodbye Alex! Be sure to drop us a line every once in a while to tell us all the awesome things you get to experiment with there!"

"I'm really gonna miss you Alex." said Cora, "You have to call me at least once a week, PROMISE?

"Yeah yeah, I promise! Well… I'll be seeing you guys around sometime, if I don't write for 2 weeks, assume I'm dead. If you don't want to do that, then you can reach me at 867-5309. Got it memorized? Area code is 867… Goodbye…bye bye bye! (fading as he runs to catch his plane on time)

(Radiant Garden, 10 hours later)

"Oh God…next time I take a 10 hour flight I'll remember to bring something to watch other than those stupid, in-flight movies."

When he got off the plan, Alex headed to the nearby transit center to catch a bus that would take him to the Radiant Garden Castle, where Ansem did his legendary research.

As soon as he got there Alex sprinted up the steps to the main hall.

"Ansem? Ummmm… I'm the student from V. University you sent for."

Alex walked from floor to floor looking for the famed Ansem. When he reached the Library and opened the door he was greeted by an unusual site. There seemed to be a black creature with small antennae crawling along the floor towards him.

"What the heck is that thing?" He shouted out of surprise.

The last thing that he expected at the moment was an answer.

"It is called a Heartless." said a deep voice, quite calmly.

"Ansem?" asked Alex.

However, this time there was no reply.

Before he had a chance to wonder at this the Heartless, which was about 15 feet away at the time, suddenly pounced.

Thoroughly startled, Alex had no time to react as the Heartless jumped 15 feet to land on his shoulders taking him to the ground.

"Ummph!' exhaled Alex.

Alex tried to beat the creature back but his hands seemed to pass right through it.

Quick as a flash, the Heartless stabbed his claws into his chest and ripped something out of Alex.

"My Heart! Oh my God this thing just pulled out my Heart!" he thought.

Alex had just enough time before he blacked out to see his stolen heart transform into another one of the Heartless creatures.

His last thought was, "So this is dying, hunh… I thought it would be more painful."

Axel Fangirls: NOOOO! Alex/Axel is dead! starts crying

King Axel: Well… Maybe, you know the author has complete control over his story.

Everyone: If you killed Axel, we'll have to shoot you! pulls out guns

King Axel: Ha! you can't hurt me with your mortal guns!

Everyone: Guess again! these are Water Guns!

King Axel: NOOOOOO! NOT WATER! runs away screaming while being chased by squirt gun wielding fans


	3. rebirth

King Axel: is still running from crazed squirt gun wielding fans

Fans: Hey look, Chapter 3. stops chasing King Axel

King Axel: Phew… I thought I was gonna be killed by the very fans who read my ficcy.

Axxel: Hey, is this a story of my life? doesn't know he isn't the real Axel

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel or any of his affiliates, or any of the Kingdom Hearts related games. I only own Axxel and co.

(Area Unknown)

"So cold." thought Alex, "Is this the afterlife? A pretty dark, bleak place if you ask me."

Alex was huddled up on what he figured was the ground, though he couldn't tell up from down or anything in this place. Peering out into the Darkness, Alex thought he could make out a shape coming steadily closer. All of a sudden, a figure dressed in black robes stood in front of him.

"Alex is it?"

"How do you know my name!" demanded Alex

"All in good time." said the hooded figure. "First things first by now you must realize you are not who you once were."

The cloaked figure conjured a mirror from out of the darkness for Alex.

As Alex looked upon the mirror, he realized that indeed he had changed subtly. He was several inches taller which he could see from his pants, which only covered down to his mid calf. He was a little thinner around the waist, and had green triangular marks underneath his eyes. But the most noticeable change he had undergone was his hair. It had turned reddish/orange, like fire, and had gone from being casually short to shoulder long and spiky.

The more he looked, the more Alex came to see that he rather liked the changes. Also, he could feel a great deal of strength welling up within him. Strangely, he felt no elation, or even anger at being transformed against his will. He felt oddly hollow.

"What has happened to me?" asked Alex.

"When the Heartless known as a shadow attacked you and stole your heart…" began the cloaked figure, "The being known as Alex ceased to exist. From the stolen Heart, was a Heartless born. From the body came you, a Nobody."

"What are you talking about?"

"A nobody does not truly exist, this is the plane upon which we Nobody's are created." responded the figure.

"Wait, "_we_ _Nobody's_?" You are a Nobody too?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"So… I am the body of my former self and I don't exist. Sounds like a load of crock to me."

"Does it now?" said the figure with a slightly amused tone, "Do you truly feel like yourself?"

Alex recalled the experience at the mirror, and at the moment when he first regained consciousness. He realized that he should have felt terrified upon waking up in a world of non existence. And he should have felt at least something at the mirror.

"No…" he admitted reluctantly.

"I would imagine not. A Nobody cannot feel emotion, and yet it remembers how emotions felt. Only the weakest of Nobody's, the Dusks, cannot remember what it was like to be human. You, my friend, have been reborn as the strongest of Nobody's, which suggests that you have an incredibly strong will, for a Nobody's strength is determined by the power of his will."

"You know, what he's saying is starting to make a freakish sort of sense." thought Alex

"Only 7 other people have ever managed to retain a human form when they became a Nobody. Myself included. I am # 1. I have come to offer you a position of power in my Organization. We are Organization 7. 8 if you join." said the cloaked figure as he turned away.

"What would be the point?" asked Alex, "If you are an Organization, then you must have some sort of goal."

With a glance back the figure said, "We are searching for our lost hearts. They will allow us to feel again."

Alex thought of how he felt now and how he had prior to losing his heart. "I'll join." he said. "I would like to have my heart again too.

Almost before Alex got all of the words out, the figure threw him a cloak identical to his.

"What's this?" asked Alex.

"The Organization Uniform" The figure replied, "Also, since you are no longer the being known as Alex, you shall be the Nobody known as Axel. All Nobody's of our caliber change our names upon being reborn."

"Axel… I like it. Kinda rolls off the tongue. So my name's Axel, Got it memorized?"

"Hehehehe" Chuckled the figure, "Oh most certainly… Axel."

"How about you, you gotta name?" inquired Axel.

After a short pause the figure replied "Xemnas."

"Got it memorized" said Axel.

King Axel: And now you know how Axel and the rest of the Organization got their names.

Axel Fangirls: "Got it memorized?"! dies

King Axel: Great now I have to pick up all the Axel Fangirl corpses.

Xemnas Fangirls: ……………………

King Axel: Wow, there are no Xemnas Fangirls?


	4. Chakram

King Axel: Finally finished cleaning up all the dead Axel Fangirls.

Axel Fangirls: are resurrected

King Axel: What the… you mean I went to all that work, disposing of your dead bodies for nothing? It took me like… 4 or 5 days. Because there are a lot of you.

Axel Fangirls: We know. We do these things on purpose.

Larxene12: Where's Axel? Tell me now!

King Axel: Don't worry, he's in this chappie, heck, he's like the centerpiece of this whole story.

Larxene12: FWEE! AXEL! dies

King Axel: Great. Just great.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related unless it is a copy of all the games, and Axxel. Who is conspicuously absent right now.

(Organization Headquarters)

"Everyone settle down! We have a new recruit today in our search for our hearts." said Xemnas

This order came just in time for Saix, who was about to be clubbed by Vexen and his blue spiky shield for his impertinence.

"Everyone introduce yourselves!" shouted Xemnas.

"Name's Axel... Got it memorized?" said Axel.

"Well, I don't know about memorizing anything, but my name is Xigbar, the Freeshooter."

"I am Xaldin, the Wind Lancer."

"... Vexen. The Chilly Academic"

"My name is Lexaeus, the Silent Hero."

"It's Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer."

"And #7 is me, Saix, the Luna Divider."

"Code names hunh?" said Axel, "Cool. What's mine? Can i be the Awesomest Superdude?"

"Your codename comes with the power that you obtain upon becoming a Nobody. So, since you have not discovered your power yet, You will be subjected to our Discovery Method. A process for finding one's inner power."

"Interesting." Thought Axel, "Wonder what that will be like."

"You're in for it now," said Saix, in a completelycalm voice,"I was one of the unlucky ones who didn't find his power immediately. I hope you live long enough to make peace with whatever deity you worship, punk."

Axel didn't like the look in Saix's eye, it was a wild, almost feral look of hate for everyone and everything around him.

"Well, if you managed to make it through, it should be a cakewalk for me!" said Axel cheerfully.

Thatstatement only succeededin making Saix's blood boil. Before he could comeback with a snappy retort, however, Axel was whisked away by Xemnas, for the discovery method.

For hours afterward, the screams from the DM room never ceased.

In those hours, the other members of the Organization sat around pondering Axel's likely and unlikely fate.

"Well I think that he's going to die a half hour into it." said Saix.

"But we've been hearing screaming for 50 minutes already!" declared Vexen

"So what! Shut up! I hate you! Go away!" Shouted Saix as he tramped up to his room.

As soon as Saix was gone, Xaldin stated, "Well, it is probable that Axel will die in there. How many other Organization wannabes have been claimed by that room?"

"Yeah, likeXedrrick, he snuffed it in under 30 minutes." Said Xigbar.

"And let's not forgetYexjnn, she was going to be our first female member."remarked Vexen.

"It would have been nice to have a girl around" said Lexaeus.

"What do you think Zexion, if he dies, Xemnas has promised that i can use his body in my experiments!" squealed Vexen.

"I don't really have much to say in the matter. As you well know, i like to keep my thoughts to myself.HoweverI will give you this, you are too obsessive with your stupidexperiments."Zexion replied, retiring to his room when he finished.

"Well that's a downer." said Vexen, "I don't care what happens to Axel anymore. I'm going to bed."

"Me too." said Lexaeus, "I have important plans tomorrow andI'll need my rest if i'm going to finish in one day." so saying, he departed for his chambers.

"Well might as well head on up too." began Xigbar, "I don't want to be stuck down here with no one but this loser for company."

"You want to make something of that punk?" shouted Xaldin.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for too long!" shouted Xigbar, "Ever since you stole my lunch from the break room fridge!"

"Bring it, Punk!" Screamed Xaldin.

A chaotic battle ensued. Xaldin and Xigbar did not get to participate in the next day's activities.

(The next day)

"Everyone get down here!" shouted Xemnas. "I'd like you to meet the newest member of our Organization."

All the Organization members slowly made their way downstairs, grumbling. Some, such as Saix, were still in their pajamas.

When everyone was collected in the meeting room, Axel began. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Well, I don't know about memorization but I... wait a minute, haven't we gone through this before?" said Xigbar, exasperatedly.

"Yes you have." said Xemnas, "However, the DM was a little too hard on Axel, so he forgot this past days events. Except he remembers that he hates you Saix."

"Fantastic, great thing to remember" said Saix,sarcastically.

"And he discovered his new Nobody power!" shouted Xemnas, as confetti andpoppers fell from the sky.

Silence

"Nothing? I spent all night setting up that confetti on the offchance that Axel would make it!"he said.

"Wow, you had that much confidence thatI would make it?"asked Axel.

"Not really." said Xemnas, "I was going to use it for the grand opening of the new vending machine if you didn't make it."

"Oh, that's nice." said Axel

"Well, go ahead and show them your new abilities."

Axel concentratedhis energy into his hands, and in a flash of spinning flame, 2 chakrams appeared in his hands. As soon as theyfinished spinning,Axel grabbed hold of them and threw them at Saix.

Saix screamed likelittle girl and started running around the room. Every where that Saix went, the chakram were sure to go. Finally, amidst the gales of laughter from the other Organization members, Saix was backed into a corner and couldn'tfind anyway to run.When the chakram were inches from his face, Axel snapped his fingers and they disappearedin a flash of fire, singeing Saix's eyebrows.

"Complete control over fire." stated Axel. "And Xemnas even came up with a name for me! I am the

King Axel: Pretty good chapter hunh?

Axel Fangirls: WE WANT MORE AXEL!

King Axel: Sorry! He'll appear more in other chapters. I swear!

Axel Fangirls: holds up squirt guns Super Soaker 3000's

King Axel: I'll get to typing.


	5. Drawing lots

King Axel: finishes typing Finally done! I know it took me about 6 or 7 weeks, but I was busy. For real! Unlike that lazy Sora53.

Axel Fangirls: Doing what?

King Axel: I can't tell you. Then I'd lose the aura of mystery that surrounds the author. Enough! You've heard enough of…my secrets.

Axel Fangirls: Oo

Axxel: I'm back!

King Axel. Did you finish it?

Axxel: Yes, the dark deed you have requested is done sir.

Larxene12: AXEL!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts game franchise. And I never will. Which makes me sad. goes and cries in a corner 

-the Flurry of Dancing Flames!" cried Axel.

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames?" said Saix, skeptically. He had managed to regain his bravado after having been completely humiliated by Axel, but he was still hiding behind the break room couch.

"Sounds like a pansy name."

"You want some of this!" shouted Axel, summoning his chakram again.

"MEEP!" squealed Saix, diving behind the couch again.

"I didn't think so"

"End this foolishness right now!" Shouted Xemnas, pulling out his light sabers. "Or I'll end it for you!"

Everyone cowered, even Axel, sensing the energies around Xemnas.

"Good." he said, "Everyone meet in the briefing room at 0900 hours. Anyone tardy will be punished severely."

"Sounds like my old high school" whispered Axel to Lexaeus.

"Don't talk to me." said Lexaeus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 hours later, in the briefing room)

Axel and the other members of the organization had decided to arrive early, in case Xemnas did so also in an act of sadism. Lot's of small talk had popped up in the hour and a half they had been waiting.

"So you think the Steelers only won because of the stupid umpires too? You're a pretty smart guy Vexen."

"Naturally." said Vexen, with a hint of pride in his voice.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Xemnas Appearing from a portal of darkness. All the inane babble suddenly quieted. "There is a potential new member of our Organization. He's a Canadian guitarist named Medy. We have all collected here today to decide who gets to…recruit this potential Nobody."

"OOOOOH! I want to I want to!" squealed Saix.

"I have decided that we will draw lots for who gets this mission. Because you spoke without raising your hand, you go last Saix."

Saix burst out in tears of regret.

"The one who chooses the highest numbered card from the hat wins" said Xemnas, magically conjuring a 10 gallon cowboy hat from nowhere.

Xemnas, being the Superior, drew first.

"I got 1." he said.

Vexen drew next, then Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar,and Zexion.

"5"

"2"

"6"

"4"

Finally it came time for Axel to draw. Slowly, he reached into the hat, only 2 numbers were, left. 7 and 8. It was the moment of truth. He plucked one of the pieces of paper from the hat and read it aloud.

"I got a-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Axel: I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter.

Madelyn: You like to leave cliffhangers, don't you?

omegaansem: It was too short!

King Axel: Yes I love to leave cliffhangers. It makes it easier to write the next chapter. As for the length of the chapter… get used to it. OR YOU WILL LEARN TO FEAR ME!

omegaansem: Oo


	6. A new member

King Axel: Well, here I am again.

Madelyn: Is this the chapter where-

King Axel: SILENCE!

Larxene12: Axel get's chosen! I know it! IF YOU HURT AXEL I'LL KILL YOU!

King Axel: Meep

Disclaimer: I don't own Organization XIII. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ficcy. I'd be ruling the world

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-7" said Axel

"Well we all know what Saix has, but for fun, let's have him draw anyway." said Xemnas.

Saix placed his hand into hat. Slowly and surely he drew his hand out. The minutes ticked by. After a very long period of time, he opened up the slip of paper.

"What the- I got a 7 too?" shouted Saix.

"You put 2 sevens in Xemnas?" asked Xigbar.

"Ooops, I knew I made 2 of the same! Looks like both Saix and Axel are going on the mission."

"Fan-freakin-tastic" said Saix and Axel simultaneously.

"You two had better get ready. Meet at the entrance of our hideout in 37 minutes." said Xemnas, "NOW GO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(36 minutes later)

Saix was waiting for Axel by the entrance. He was just about to leave without him when Axel came running down the stairs shouting for Saix not to leave him behind.

"What the heck kept you so long?" asked Saix.

"I couldn't find Mr. Darcy." said Axel holding up a stuffed teddy bear. "Everyone knows I can't sleep without Mr.Darcy."

"Geez!" said Saix turning away and rolling his eyes.

Saix raised his hand and a portal of darkness appeared in front of him. He and Axel walked into it, coming out in a warped and black landscape.

"What is this place?" asked Axel staring in wonderment.

"The Realm of Darkness" said Saix with a gleam in his eye as he stared up at the moon.

"Oh." said Axel

For about 20 minutes they walked in silence. Axel, his boredom finally overcoming his hatred of Saix, attempted to start up a conversation.

"So where exactly are we going?" he questioned

"Canada you idiot!" shouted Saix, "Didn't you hear the Superior say that we were after a Canadian guitarist?"

"WELL FREAK OUT WHY DON'T YA!" shouted Axel in return.

"YOU WANNA GO!" screamed Saix.

"BRING IT!" yelled Axel.

After Saix reattached his eyebrows they started walking again. And again… they were waling is silence. After about 30 more minutes, after Axel had cooled off a little (literally), he tried to start up another conversation.

"So if Medy is a human, how are we gonna make him a Nobody?"

"You really don't know?" said Saix with a sneer.

"I don't really remember much before the Discovery Room." said Axel, shuddering as he said the last 2 words. "I mean I remember my life and everything, but I don't remember anything after I got to Ansem's house in Radiant Garden."

"You were in ANSEM'S house!" said Saix shocked.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing." said Saix muttering under his breath.

Troubled, Axel turned to his own thoughts, and then remembered that Saix still hadn't told him how Medy was going to become a Nobody. He asked Saix again and Saix said with a grin,

"You'll see when we get there."

After another 2 or 3 minutes of walking Saix stopped Axel. He raised his hand and gestured toward a rock jutting out of the ground. Another portal opened where he was pointing. He and Axel stepped through and found themselves on the top of a roof in Canada. It was the dead of night.

"There's our target." said Saix, pointing to boy who sat on a bench in his backyard. He had his guitar out, and seemed to be practicing. But whatever he was playing, Saix and Axel were too far away to hear.

"Now you'll see how we're going to turn him into a Nobody." said Saix.

"Wait, WE'RE gonna turn him into a Nobody!"

"Yep" said Saix, snapping his fingers.

5 Heartless appeared out of the darkness and started closing in on Medy. It was so dark out he couldn't see them. What he did see was the sudden ring of fire that surrounded him, obliterating the Heartless he couldn't see in the first place, and trapping him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" demanded Axel.

"THIS IS HOW WE RECRUIT NEW MEMBERS!" shouted Saix. "THIS IS HOW YOU WERE CREATED! THINK! TRY TO REMEMBER!"

All of a sudden, the memory of the Heartless attack came back to him. The pounce, the fear, the pain, it all came flooding back.

"Now we're gonna try this again." said Saix, "And this time YOU'RE going to summon the Heartless!"

"I'd never do something like that!" shouted Axel.

"Do you not value Cora?" asked Saix triumphantly.

"How do you-"began Axel but he was cut off by Saix.

"When Radiant Garden, or should I say Hollow Bastion, was ravaged, nearly all the inhabitants were turned into Heartless. The Ultimate goal of the Organization is to find Kingdom Hearts, and to restore our lost hearts. At Kingdom Hearts, we could surely find your friend Cora's heart. If we find it, we can give it to her Nobody, and she'll be restored."

Defeated, Axel said, "How do I summon the Heartless?"

"Simply snap the fingers on your left hand."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Axel snapped his fingers and lo and behold, 3 heartless appeared. Axel extinguished his flames and watched the Heartless do their work. He turned his head as the Heartless ripped Medy's heart out, but couldn't block out his agonized scream as he ceased to exist.

"Now to see if our labor has paid off." said Saix raising his hand once more.

A different type of portal appeared in front of him, this one grayish silver. Saix walked through and Axel followed, head hung low, ashamed of what he'd just done.

He was shocked by what he saw.

He was back where he found himself when he first became a Nobody. After a few minutes of walking about, they came upon a Nobody curled up on the ground. At first Axel thought he might be dead, but slowly, the Nobody stood up and faced them. His most noticeable feature was his hair. It stood straight up on the top of his head, but hung down the side in spikes. He had green eyes, and carried a sitar on his back. He had tears of remembered pain in his eyes.

Axel decided that it was time for him to go. He left the explanations to Saix and opened a portal of darkness. He stepped through and began the long slow journey home. 3 times he opened the wrong portal and ended up back in Canada.

When he finally arrived back at Organization Headquarters, Saix was already there, introducing their newest member Demyx. Rather than meeting Demyx, Axel went straight up to his room and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Axel: I know I promised a new OC, but there just wasn't room.

omegaansem: YOU LIED TO US! (chases King Axel around the room)

King Axel: (is being chased) I promise he'll be in the next chapter! I'm sorry!

omegaansem: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Larxene12: HOW DARE YOU MAKE AXEL A BAD GUY? (joins in the chase)

King Axel: (runs away screaming)


	7. Surprise!

King Axel: I'm really sorry that I couldn't fit my O.C. In the last chapter, but you know what they say, lucky number 7.

Larxene12 and omegaansem: (glares angrily at King Axel)

King Axel: Ummmm… I said I was sorry…

Posse: We already said it's not good enough!! (Pelts King Axel with Riku plushies)

King Axel: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! NOT RIKU!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he lay in bed, thoughts kept rolling around and around through Axel's mind.

"This is how I was made? Did I do the right thing? What gave me the right to determine that boy's future?"

But the question that burnt into his mind the most was…

"Who made me into a Nobody, and why?"

Questions Axel feared, may never be answered. As he lay there, sinking ever deeper into his misery, suddenly, a flame of hope sprang into his, for lack of a better word, heart. The plan was risky, if not downright foolhardy.

Of course no one was going to just give Axel the answers to his questions, so he decided that he would turn spy. He'd infiltrate the Organization to its deepest levels, and find out who made him what he was now, and why they had chosen him. But first and foremost on his to-do list was finding out how Saix knew about Cora, and if she was all right.

Axel walked down the stairs into the main room, to find almost everyone from the Organization there, just hanging out.

"Hey Axel!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. Looking around, Axel identified the speaker as the new guy, Demyx.

A fresh wave of guilt pounded on Axel's stomach, but it was quickly replaced by another emotion, annoyance. It seemed that Demyx was a world renowned chatterbox.

"I bet you're wondering how I know your name huh? I heard some of the other members talking about you and since I already knew everyone else's names and I hadn't met you yet I figured it must be you. Names are really cool don't you think? I find you can tell a lot about someone from their names…"

"Holy crap! He just doesn't know when to shut up!" thought Axel

After about 30 seconds of listening to Demyx prattle on about names, their inherent meanings, and his grandparents, Axel learned to just shut him out and nod his head every few seconds."

"… and so my grandma had my mom in a little village just south of-"

"SILENCE!!!" roared a deep commanding voice. Axel identified it as the Superior's.

All inane babble instantly ceased. With the exception of Demyx. It seemed that he was so engrossed in his "conversation" with Axel, that he didn't hear Xemnas's 90 decibel shout.

Axel immediately nudged Demyx in the ribs when he saw the boss glaring at him. Still Demyx would not shut it. So Axel finally smacked him one upside the head.

"Dude what the f-" was all he got out before he noticed The Superior's icy cold glare. He instantly was silenced with a sheepish look on his face.

Xemnas slowly looked around at all the faces around him. He slowly opened his mouth and said…

"Surprise!!!"

Axel was shocked. He had been expecting new mission orders of the most brutal and violent kind. What he hadn't been expecting was to see Xemnas with a goofy grin on his face, shouting Surprise!!!

"We have an extremely special guest coming to visit us today. His is renowned in many worlds as a great "hero". He's an honorary member of this Organization, since he's not a Nobody. So he can't be a full fledged member. But you can't be a Keyblade master and a Nobody at the same time eh? So I expect all of you to treat him as if he were a fellow member. He should be arriving from the realm of darkness soon enough."

"Keyblade master?" asked Axel.

It was Xigbar who answered.

"It's the most powerful weapon in existence. Using it instantly connects you to magic, and you can use all the elements. Not just specialize in one. It augments your strength, and allows you to grow even stronger while using it. But it's most well known, and renowned feature, is that it allows you to open all but the most powerfully enchanted locks."

"Oh." said Axel

Suddenly, a curtain of darkness appeared in the center of the room. Out of it stepped a highly armored boot. After the boot, came a leg, a torso, and finally a fully armored figure. The armor was gold in color, but it's most noticeable feature was its helmet which had 2 rabbit-ear like spikes protruding straight up from the top. In each hand he held a weapon of exceptional intricacy. They were key-shaped in design, but unlike any keys Axel had ever seen before. One was a dark as darkness itself, while the other seemed to be emitting a soft, yet powerful light.

As Axel continued to look upon the mysterious figure, he took off his helmet revealing his deep blue eyes, and spiky brown hair.

"Hello everyone" he said in a deep voice, "My name is Dokken."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posse: (mouths agape in surprise) A KEYBLADE MASTER?!

King Axel: (proudly) Yep!

Larxene12: AXEL!!!

King Axel: Is that all you can say?

Larxene12: Maybe…

King Axel: But you just said… nevermind. In any case, look forward to some awesome Keyblading action.

omegaansem: A new Keyblade master to bring over to the darkness. Excellent.

King Axel: Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhh… anyway, see y'all next chapter! (disappears into a portal of darkness)


	8. Dokken

King Axel: Welcome everyone to my latest chapter of Another's Side Another's Story!

Kupo3: (scoffing) Took you long enough.

Larxene12: WHERE"S MY AXEL?!

King Axel: (nervously) Um, yes, sorry about that. I have been extremely busy. I'll make this chapter my best yet. I hope this appeases you.

Everyone: We'll see. (cackles evilly)

King Axel: (gulp)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. No matter how many times I write to Square Enix and Disney, they refuse to hand over the rights to me. But someday. SOMEDAY!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes well everyone, have fun talking to Dokken, I have some very important business to attend to. Lexaeus, would you please come with me?" asked Xemnas. They then stepped back into a portal of darkness, leaving Axel and the others with Dokken.

Everyone immediately crowded around Dokken, asking him questions like where's he been, what's he been doing and such. Everyone but 2. Saix and Axel, who had never met him.

After a while Dokken came up to Axel, who had been hanging out in the back.

"So Vexen tells me you're the new guy hunh?" he said.

"Um yeah…" said Axel warily.

"Xemnas tells me I'm to take you on the mission with me. So you can get some real experience with fighting."

"Yeah…wait! What?!" exclaimed Axel.

"Yep, I surprised as well. I prefer to work alone. But Xemnas insisted, so I really couldn't refuse him could I?"

"I guess…" said Axel, totally intimidated.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to the other new guy. Saix was it?'

"Y-yeah."

And so Dokken went off to talk to Saix. Leaving Axel to mentally prepare for his mystery mission. A few minutes later. Axel heard a resounding smack of metal against flesh, and turned just in time to see Saix flying through the air, having just been struck by Dokken.

A hush immediately fell upon the room.

"Well, he can't be too bad then." thought Axel.

Almost immediately A darkness portal appeared between Saix and Dokken, who had slowly been advancing on him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted Xemnas.

"Nothing Xemnas." said Dokken calmly. "We were just reconciling some of our differences."

"Well don't let it happen again. It's hard enough to find Nobody's of our caliber without you killing them all!" said Xemnas slowly regaining his composure. "Lexaeus and I are almost done with our…preparations." and so saying, Xemnas once again stepped back into a portal of darkness.

Chatter slowly resumed. And no one bothered to move Saix's limp, irate form from off of the floor.

Axel approached Dokken, a question on the tip of his tongue. Before he had a chance to ask, Dokken turned to him and answered.

"No I didn't kill him. He'll just probably lay there for a couple hours. Then he'll wake up with a nasty headache. And no. I won't tell you what he said to make me so mad.

"Oh." said Axel.

Before Axel had a chance to say anything else. Xemnas reappeared and told Dokken and him to get ready.

"For what?" questioned Axel.

"We have word that there is going to be an immense effusion of Heartless at Pride Rock. It is Dokken's job to destroy the Heartless, and your job is to back him up. Make sure he doesn't get hurt or killed. If you are successful, you should be able to prevent it from being overthrown by the darkness."

So after Axel and Dokken were ready, they opened a portal of darkness, and began the long trek to Pride Rock.

After about 15 minutes in silence Axel decided to try and make some light conversation.

"So uh, where are you from?" he asked.

After a few seconds, Dokken responded,

"I come from a world known as the Destiny Islands. It's not a very large world and, as you can guess, mostly made up of islands.

"Oh… any family there?"

"Yeah, I left my wife and 2 kids back there so I could help with the worlds. My kids would be about 13 now, they're twins by the way, boy and girl. My boy's name is Sora. My daughter's Corita."

"Hunh… interesting."

"I never did get your name though." speculated Dokken.

"Axel, that's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"It's not really that hard a name to memorize." said Dokken.

"I know, it's just you wouldn't believe how many times Xemnas spells it A-X-L-E on my mission papers." groaned Axle. I mean Axel.

"I know how that feels."

After walking in relative silence for another 10 or so minutes, Dokken pointed and said,

"Look, we're nearing the end."

"Oh FINALLY!!" exclaimed Axel. "We were walking for like, half an hour."

"Well we're almost there now."

Axel and Dokken approached the portal of darkness, and stepped out into the light. At least, they would have stepped into the light, if there hadn't been thousands of Heartless surrounding them, ready to attack.

"NO! We're too late!" shouted Dokken.

"Behind you!!" yelled Axel, as a Neoshadow leapt at Dokken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kupo3: Wow! Dokken is Sora and Corita's parents?!

King Axel: Yup! One of my better ideas.

Larxene12:NO! MY AXEL'S IN DANGER!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!

King Axel: (runs away screaming)


	9. The Heart of the World

King Axel: Oops! I forgot to feed my posse. I hope they're okay…

Posse: need… new… chapter…

King Axel: Ack! Don't worry posse! I will save you!

Posse: (is foaming at the mouth)

King Axel: Uh oh…

Larxene12: Get him!!

Kupo3.0: We'll eat his soul

King Axel: Oo

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. For some reason God has refused to answer my prayers and won't give it to me. Also, I'd like to officially apologize to all the fans of Sora53. I used her character without permission and I apologize. I wrote her a letter apologizing and asking for permission and so far I haven't received a reply. Therefore there will be no mention of Corita in any further chapters until I receive permission. Thank you for your time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dokken! Watch Out!" shouted Axel. He threw his chakram at the Heartless reaching for Dokken. It exploded into a cloud of black dust just as it was about to strike.

As Axel gloated about his achievement, he heard a massive roar behind him. He spun around and found himself face to face with a Behemoth. Moving with surprising speed, the Behemoth lifted its hoofed foot so as to crush Axel, ending his adventures right there.

The Behemoth brought his foot down upon Axel.

Nothing.

Silence. And then…

The roar of thousands of Heartless.

Axel realized that he was neither dead nor injured. Why?

He then turned around to see Dokken as he caught his keyblade.

"Holy crap!" thought Axel "I thought I was fast, but if that Behemoth made me look slow, then he made that Behemoth look like a turtle trying to walk up a hill of glass!"

They fought like this for hours, alternately attacking and defending.

Axel threw his chakram and annihilated a chimera. He summoned up his flames and wreathed his chakram in them. As he rose to attack once more, Axel froze in place.

He sensed a great power building behind him.

Axel turned around and saw a door appear out of nowhere. Likewise, a Darkside appeared, and proceeded to ram his fist through the keyhole. The door opened and the Heartless poured inside.

Axel was fascinated by this spectacle. "I want to follow." he thought. "I want to SEE!!"

Before he got the chance however, he felt a something clamp down on his shoulder. Fearing the worst, Axel swung his flaming chakram around to destroy the Heartless that prevented him from entering the door.

Dokken casually knocked Axel's chakram aside before he could decapitate him and said, "It's time to go, this world is lost."

Reluctantly, Axel opened a portal of darkness, then he and Dokken stepped through. Before leaving, Axel took a final glance and saw 2 things that confused him. The first was a massive energy that rose out of the door, and burned the life out of everything near it. This was quickly swallowed up by the Heartless, and borne away.

The second was a something bronze that rose out of some dark shape on the ground. It hovered in the air for a moment, then shot off into the night sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later, in Organization Headquarters)

"So despite our efforts, we lost Pride Rock. Is that what you're telling me?" asked Xemnas.

"Yes" said Dokken. "We were too late. The Heartless had been there long enough to gain a foothold. It almost seemed like they had been forewarned of our arrival. We couldn't save the world's heart."

Xemnas turned away, as if solemnly pondering what he had just heard, but Axel caught a quickly concealed grin on his face.

Putting the grin out of his mind, Axel asked, "So the thing that came out of the door was the heart of the world? I didn't know world's had hearts."

"Well of course," said Vexen "its simple logic, if you were going to prevent the destruction of a world from the Heartless, who destroy by stealing hearts, then it could only lead to the conclusion that the world has a heart. For that in fact is the ultimate goal of the Heartless."

"Well when you put it that way…" began Axel,

"What, do you think that everyone thinks every single little thing out before doing anything Vexen?" interrupted Xigbar "We're not all mindless robots like you."

"Enough," said Xemnas "We're done here. I'm sorry to have wasted your time like that Dokken."

"Wait! That's it?!" screamed Saix. "Do you see what he did to my face?! He cut my face!! It's going to be a scar!!"

But it was too late. Dokken stepped into the darkness and was gone to worlds unknown.

"Get back here you bastard!" shouted Saix. "How dare you do this to me!!?"

Axel snickered behind Saix's back.

"SHUT IT!!"

(a chaotic battle ensued)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rabid Posse: NEW CHAPTER!!! YAAAAAAAYYY!!!

King Axel: Feed my minions! FEED!

Rabid Posse: (turns toward King Axel)

Larxene12: Must… eat… soul!

Kupo3.0: (starts chewing on King Axel's soul)

King Axel: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY SOUL!!! (runs away)

OmegaAnsem: Get Him! He owes us a soul!

King Axel: Things seem to end up this way a lot.


End file.
